


Goodbye

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dead Will Byers, Dying Dustin Henderson, Eleven | Jane Hopper-centric, F/M, Hospital, Older Dustin Henderson, Older Eleven | Jane Hopper, Songfic, song: Goodbye To A World (Porter Robinson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: "Thank you, I'll say goodbye soonThough it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself now"
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 2





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23!  
> Link of the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2TE0DjdNqI

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself now_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

The lights crackled in the room, the neon starting to be really old. Jane was standing against the wall, unable to get closer to the bed while everyone around was crying and trying to recomfort him. She couldn't even look at him, thrilled with horror and fright everytime she tried.

He started coughing softly, so soflty she could have not hear him above all the cries and words vainly reassuring. She tried to ignore him, not ready to fight him, but he was calling her and she couldn't not come when he was calling her.

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye now_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

“Jane... You're still here, I can see you. Come, please.”

She didn't want to at all but accepted. When she left her wall who was the only thing to help her to stay standing, she toggled forward and stumbled on her own feet wich almost make her fall. She pout her clenched hands on the bar of the bed, keeping her eyes fixed on the cables of the electrocardiogram.

“Won't you look at me?”

She couldn't handle that he take this amused and soft tone to talk to her, she felt like she was an awful person, more than she already as. She raised her eyes on him. A traitorous tear flew on her cheek so she swipped it fast but he'd seen it anyway.

“I didn't mean to make you cry.”

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself now_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

“You're stupid.”

She heard someone make a noise of judgement but she didn't listen to it.

“If you thought I wouldn't cry, you're just stupid.

-I guess you're right. Sorry.

-Don't you dare be sorry.” She gave him her best smile. “I knew I was going to cry anyway.”

By the way he was looking at her, she knew he understood well what she meant. He reached out his hand to her cheek he cuddled with his tumb. Tears grew on her eyes but Jane hold herself to not cry more.

“I love you, you know that?”

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye now_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

She nodded hardly.

“Love you too.

-Don't worry about me. When I'll wake up, I'll be in an awesome place, and Will is already waiting for me.” The room door opened and closed roughly when someone got out to cry in peace. “And I will be there when you'll arrive. Take all your the time is left to you, I'll be waiting for you, more because you'll have so much things to tell me. Okay?”

She let out a laugh to not cry.

“Okay.”

She bent down on him and kissed him softly and with precaution on his lips like if she was scared to make him disappear. She straightened up slowly to watch him with love.

“You can rest now. Everything will be okay.

-You promise?

-I promise.”

She waited for him to close his eyes for the last time to finally burst in tears.

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself_

_And if it's true, I will surround you-_


End file.
